Crash
by LyaraCR
Summary: "O som dos freios e dos pneus derrapando na pista se fez presente em poucos segundos, reduzindo a velocidade, ambos acordando de certo transe induzido pelo som, pelo ar da noite, pela bebida."


Hello! Gente, estava revirando os arquivos de backup dos meus trabalhos e de repente, olha o que eu encontrei pra vocês! Espero que gostem!

"_O som dos freios e dos pneus derrapando na pista se fez presente em poucos segundos, reduzindo a velocidade, ambos acordando de certo transe induzido pelo som, pelo ar da noite, pela bebida."_

Crash

Orochimaru X Madara Uchiha

Lemon, BDSM, PWP.

O som alto reverberava marcando todo o caminho que aquele carro preto, esportivo de luxo traçava. Um tipo de música que até mesmo o próprio motorista jurou que jamais escutaria. Não que não gostasse de coisas como aquela que tocava de toda altura... Mas para um "vampiro" como ele, daria mais certo um rock gótico ou coisas assim. Mas não tinha problema. Estava "latino" essa noite. Óculos transparentes, acinzentados, combinando com a regata incrivelmente chamativa do mesmo tom. Havia se cansado de ficar na boate fechada, cheia de adolescentes bebendo, se agarrando e coisas mais. Agora queria a liberdade das ruas, para espalhar seu som e colher adrenalina.

O conversível em tons que variavam do prata ao grafite estava sintonizado na maldita rádio "latina", aquelas músicas dançantes que só escutava quando era obrigado à se sacrificar indo à uma boate ou coisas do tipo, cortava o vento, à toda, colhendo multas e enlouquecendo radares em direção ao leste da cidade. Os longos cabelos chicoteavam, os óculos quase escuros tampavam olhos dourados embriagados... vez ou outra retirava a garrafa de vodka barata de entre as pernas, levando-a até a boca, irresponsavelmente. Era tão divertido estar sozinho na noite, feito um anjo caído aproveitando as perversidades humanas...

Auto estrada, quase quatro da manhã. Apenas alguns carros, muito poucos, circulando lentamente. Lados opostos, carros igualmente caros surgiram, a toda, mesma mão, mesmo som, mesma velocidade. O som dos freios e dos pneus derrapando na pista se fez presente em poucos segundos, reduzindo a velocidade, ambos acordando de certo transe induzido pelo som, pelo ar da noite, pela bebida.

Mesmo tentando desviar, lado com lado, arranhando um ao outro, encaixando, motorista olhando para motorista, lado a lado.

Calados apenas por um momento, estáticos. Alguns segundos e em sincronia, um retirou os óculos, o outro apenas os fez de tiara, tirando de ante a face, a franja charmosa.

— Eu não posso acreditar...

— Você não estava na sua mão!

— Muito menos você! Acabou com meu carro!

— E você com o meu! Ah cara! Isso tá doendo em mim!

— A porta não abre.

— Eu sei que a merda da porta não abre! Você conseguiu encaixar no meu bebê!

— Que ridículo! Foi você quem não teve capacidade de desviar seu... bêbado!

— Olha quem fala...

A discussão continuou, cara a cara. Elevaram os tons de voz, um bateu no volante, o outro levou o dedo até bem perto da face do "acusado"...

Por fim, resolveram sair do carro para brigar, em pleno meio de estrada. Ambos de salto alto, calças de couro coladas mais que o necessário, cintos e correntes — tanto quanto acessórios — para dar e vender. A camisa de tela do mais baixo, mesmo que ligeiramente, ganhou de cara um belo rasgo no peito, assim como a regata do outro de cabelos repicados.

— Seu filho da mãe! Irresponsável!

Um soco.

— Seu bastardo, bêbado, desprezível!

Outro soco.

Não queriam realmente se machucar. Aquilo estava estranho demais. Dois sistemas de som juntos, sintonizados na mesma estação, dois condutores embriagados, dois veículos batidos com uma linda coleção de multas... saltos, passos e no fim, um belo tombo no banco de trás do conversível.

— Eu vou acabar com você!

— Antes disso eu te jogo debaixo de uma carreta!

Agora se batiam sentados, descabelados, mordendo, empurrando... Se alguém em sã consciência visse, automaticamente se perguntaria "Que merda é essa?" ou algo do tipo.

Uma mão achou — por sorte — a garrafa de vodka e, se não fosse a preguiça e a curiosidade, teria arrebentado-a na pessoa de olhos amarelos que jazia assentada em seu colo, tentando — e por vezes conseguindo — acertar alguns golpes embriagados em seu ser.

— Que tipo de indivíduo bebe isso?

Atreveu-se à experimentar um gole, que desceu meio... quadrado.

— Oee! Isso é pior que removedor de esmalte!

Reclamou.

— Então não beba! Não foi você quem comprou!

— Claro que não fui eu! Posso comprar diretamente da Rússia!

— Otário..

Tomou a garrafa para si e virou alguns goles.

— O que é você?

— Como assim? Sou um humano, não tá vendo?

Inquiriu — mal educado — o que bebia.

— Não disse nesse sentido, ser estúpido... É um garoto ou uma garota?

— O que acha?

Tomou a mão do outro e levou até a parte que o diferenciava de uma garota.

— Que.. Droga... O que pensa que está fazendo?

Indagou o de cabelos também longos, repicados.

— Te mostrando que não sou uma menina...

Respondeu o de olhos dourados, no mesmo tom baixo em que o outro havia questionado.

— Tá bêbado.

Afirmou, mantendo sua mão lá.

— E quente, tanto quanto você, seu esmagador de carros alheios...

— Olha quem fala! — riram — E como sabe que eu estou quente?

— Porque eu estou sentado no seu colo, você não me fez sair e eu sou muito sexy.

— Mesmo?

— Uh-huh... E.. eu posso te sentir...

Completamente embriagado, bebendo, partilhando a garrafa com o outro.

— Eu quero te beijar.

Disse o maior, acariciando os cabelos do outro antes de puxá-los mesmo sem uma resposta definitiva e colar seus lábios aos dele sem mais nem menos.

E como ele correspondia! Céus! Era quente demais!

Passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura fina e o puxou mais para si, descendo os beijos para o pescoço tão pálido quanto o seu próprio. Ele gemeu..

Mal dava para acreditar que estava se agarrando com um completo desconhecido, no meio da madrugada, em seu próprio carro, batido, arranhado, no meio da auto-estrada... Aquilo o fazia achar tudo ainda mais quente. Com certeza faria um esforço sobre-humano para se lembrar dessa noite na manhã — ou dia — seguinte.

— Eu não... — o de olhos amarelos, dourados, sussurrou, deixando o outro inseguro, fazendo-o parar os beijos e tentar prestar uma atenção ébria no que o outro estava dizendo — Sei o seu nome...

Aquele ser maravilhosamente louco à sua frente riu, afastando-se um pouco e estendendo-lhe a mão...

— Uchiha Madara...

— Orochimaru.

Disse, apenas, apertando a mão que lhe era estendida antes de levá-la até perto de sua boca e escolher o indicador para chupar, ganhando um gemido do outro, quem ficou com os olhos vidrados em sua atitude.

— Acho melhor, Madara-sama — abandonou a mão do mesmo e saiu do carro — levarmos esses carros para fora da estrada... Não quero problemas com a polícia hoje.

O outro apenas sorriu e saiu do conversível, indo até seu próprio carro, entrando e dando partida.

— Me segue...

Disse, o outro concordando, dando partida também. Madara encontraria um canto escuro o bastante para os dois. Quando deu por si, o carro que o seguia não era mais aquele conversível. Estava fechado, mas ainda assim era o de Orochimaru.

Algumas voltas na auto estrada, uma curva e uma estrada de terra sem a mínima iluminação. Foi ali onde pararam. Somente a luz e o brilho prateados da lua se faziam presentes. Madara saiu do carro, foi até Orochimaru e o tirou porta afora como se não houvesse amanhã, puxando-o para um beijo, rindo como ele. Durou poucos segundos.

— Espera eu travar o alarme!

— Cadê a vodka?

— Espera...

O de olhos dourados dependurou-se carro adentro pela janela, alcançando a garrafa, desligando o som e levantando-se em seguida, notando que Madara estava devorando seu corpo com o olhar. Travou o alarme.

— Hey, que é isso! Eu não sou uma puta pra você olhar assim!

— Oh, me desculpe — Madara e seu cinismo — Mas você está mais atraente que qualquer uma delas nessa roupa...

— Roupa que você arruinou.

Sendo puxado para o carro do outro. Foi praticamente jogado lá dentro e sorriu, malicioso.

— É melhor tirar o resto se não quiser arruinar suas calças também...

Madara entrou e fechou a porta, alertando.

— O que pensa que fará pra que eu arruíne minhas calças?

Orochimaru insultou, fazendo o outro se aproximar e começar a beijar seu pescoço enquanto falava:

— Eu vou te deixar tão quente, que mal vai poder se conter.. Vai gemer meu nome e suplicar por mais quando eu estiver dentro de você...

Oh droga... Havia pegado no ponto certo de Orochimaru... Adorava provocações desse tipo, provocações que o fizeram gemer e arquear as costas. E, nossa! Aqueles gemidos fizeram toda a pele de Madara se arrepiar por completo. O corpo do outro em seus braços, o calor que os estava tomando... Tudo aquilo fazia com que perdessem o resto da racionalidade e agissem por instinto, acabando por estarem sem uma peça de roupa sequer em poucos segundos. Não podiam definir o que estava acontecendo naquele instante, e tudo o que os fez saber que estavam unidos em apenas um, foi o momento em que tudo terminou como uma onda quente, forte, que os deixou completamente atordoados, deliciados.

— Você vai pagar o conserto do meu carro.

— **Você **vai pagar o do meu. Não fui eu quem bati em você.

— Não, mas foi você quem entrou no meu caminho.

A discussão continuava, alguns dias após o incidente onde nenhum deles se arrependia de nada, nem mesmo de terem arranhado suas preciosidades. No fim, valera mais que à pena, afinal, nunca se faz uma limonada sem descascar alguns limões...

**Fim!**


End file.
